Without limiting the scope of the invention, its background is described in connection antimicrobial polymeric materials, for use in cards, credit cards, membership cards, identification badges, badge holders and antimicrobial coatings.
In the past years, there has been considerable interest in reducing the transfer of microbes and illnesses between people due in part to E. coli outbreaks, viral transfer and antibiotic resistant bacteria. Consequently, the market has been flooded with antimicrobial household products containing germ-killing ingredients, e.g., hand soap, hand wipes, dishwashing liquid, underwear, kitchen items, toothbrushes, toothpaste, mattresses, cutting boards, window cleaner, socks, cycling shorts, chop sticks, facial tissues and so forth. However, these materials only provide a temporary effect and are prone to becoming less effective over time as a result of reduced concentrations of antimicrobial agents.
There has been a growing interest in new antimicrobial solutions in recent years, driven by a desire to provide longer lasting protection in products that can be degraded by microbes, to control or eliminate the undesirable effects created by the presence of microbes, such as odor or discoloration. Historically, these antimicrobial effects have been delivered through conventional additives such as fungicides or bactericides; however, such additives are used in small amounts and are typically added after manufacture, and end up being indiscriminately distributed onto the surface. These additives can be lost over time due to leaching and degradation resulting from exposure to light, heat and the environment. In addition, these additives are not used on all materials and in fact are not present in many items that are routinely passed from person to person. As a result, items that are passed from person to person are more susceptible to microbe transfer.
In modern society, cards of various kinds have become ubiquitous and it is not uncommon for individuals to carry numerous cards, including credit cards, ATM or bank cards, debit cards, “smart” cards, insurance cards, a driver's license, identification cards, telephone calling cards, transit cards, library cards, discount cards and card-entry hotel keys. In addition, numerous transactions require the use of these cards numerous times a day (e.g., as the form of payment or as identification). As a result, these cards are in contact with numerous people (e.g., cashier, manager, attendant, etc.) and devices that have also been in contact with numerous other individuals. This allows the transfer of a wide variety of substances, (e.g., food, microbes, viruses, drinks, bacteria, fungus, spores, and other materials) and provides a mechanism for cross contamination of various microbes from person to person and place to place. Yet for the most part, card users do not realize that these cards can be the source of an illness. Even if they do, they are reluctant to clean or disinfect these cards for fear the cleaner or disinfectant will damage the card.
As a result, there is a need for a system, method and apparatus for a practical card or device that reduces the growth bacteria, fungi, virus or other microbes on the surface of a card.